


Undertale Headcannons and Scribbles

by Bardic_Bat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Headcanon, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardic_Bat/pseuds/Bardic_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Undertale headcannons, from sad to happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Was Just a Kid

Asriel, she thought to herself, was just a kid like her. He wasn't some demonic god being, or an apathetic, un-caring adult. He wasn't even fifteen yet- he was just a kid. He was just a kid who pretty much helped his best friend kill themself. He was just a kid, Frisk thought again, looking to the sky, that had brought his friend's body to a bed of flowers. A kid who was wounded and died later, on the same night his friend did. A kid whose monster's ashes were spread in some golden flowers.  
A kid who had become a flower, somehow. A flower that, without a soul, couldn't love or feel joy or compassion. A flower, whom had the mind of a child that had witnessed their best friend's death, who, was now a flower. That flower had killed so many people.   
But Asriel wasn't really Flowey. Not really. Flowey may had the consciousness of Asriel, but he didn't have the same heart, the same capability for compassion and love that Asriel so clearly had.  
Asriel had been a lonely, afraid little kid in a world too big for them, that seemed too gloomy to really be real, without a parent to help him and unable to feel anything that even resembled love.  
Frisk swung her legs, and looked at her black boots, which were well worn by now.  
Maybe that was why she had saved Asriel. because, even after doing what he did, even after threatening to restart everything, even after trying to kill their friends, all he was,all he had been, was a terrified, lonely little child, playing with knives he thought was toys.  
Frisk knew what it was like to be terrified and lonely, without someone to help them. It was horrific, strange and unpleasant. They had wandered through a world, new and strange, with monsters that had wanted to hurt her, a world huge and unknowable to her.   
Frisk knew what it was like to want to go home so badly, to want to feel the embrace of someone you love and care about, to see the face of the person who had hugged you. They knew what it was like to be away from a home, some place warm and safe.  
So did Asriel. He was child like her, that was taken away from home, and had himself thrown into a place he didn't quite fully understand, into danger and remorse and hurt and pain. After all he had done he was a kid.  
And sometimes, kids didn't know any better. So they get angry and hurt people around them, by accident.  
Maybe that's why Frisk had choosen to forgive the little Dreemurr. Because they understood what it was like.  
But unlike Frisk, Asriel hadn't made new friends, hadn't found a new family with new people, hadn't really come to understand the world. he was still out there, looking for his own place, tending tot he flowers because, well, no one else would. One day, maybe soon, he would leave and find himself a home.  
Frisk knew it wouldn't be for a while, but they were comforted by the thought that there was still hope for Asriel.  
Asriel was a child. it was a as simple as that. He had thrown a huge tantrum, gone off in a rampage, because he didn;t know any better. he had been hurt, he had seen his best friend die, and he couldn't feel love for so long, left cold for so long, without friends or a family. So he got mad, and tried to destroy something, only to find out, in the end, that He simply couldn't. He didn't have the strength to shatter what he wanted to.  
He cried. He had cried and cried, sorry for what he had done and what he attempted to do.  
After all, he was just a child.  
He had been also been a flower that couldn't feel anything but boredom and hatred.  
But he was just a child, like Frisk.  
Frisk had done stupid stuff as well, like climbing that mountain, and running away. but that stupid thing had brought her happiness.  
All the stupid things Asriel had done was bring him sorrow.  
Until he was forgiven. Maybe know that he was forgiven he could finally be happier.  
Frisk smiled to themself at the thought of Asriel, happy.  
They felt a tear on their check but didn't care.  
Sometimes kids didn't know any better. Sometimes they got upset when they didn't get their way, or when they didn't understand something, or when something really terrible had happened. And kids reacted different ways. Asriel had thrown a tantrum at the thought of everything, and had done some terrible things in doing so.   
But he was just a kid, and kids didn't know any better.  
Frisk didn't even know any better. They had done equally stupid stuff, but instead of being angry, they had cried.  
Asriel was just a little different.  
And had also been an emotionless flower for part of his life.  
Frisk chuckled a little and hopped off their wall.  
The idea that Asriel could still find happiness, fills them with DETERMINATION.


	2. Home

After all this time they understood what choice they would make.  
They would stay with the monsters and live with them.  
After all they had been through it was simple to come to this conclusion. While Frisk had been trying to get back to the surface, to see the sunlight, to greet the people they knew, while they had been trying so hard, they hadn't noticed what had happened, what they had made.  
Frisk hadn't noticed they had formed a family. A little family, with all of them, even Asgore, Asriel, Nasptablook,Muffet and the others. All of them. they were all part of their family now, and now, well, they couldn't abandon them.  
At the start of it all they had wanted to go home right away. They had missed home dearly, missed it more than anything else int he world.  
And the underground was a big, huge, scary place, full of monsters and other dangerous things and puzzles that were so hard to solve. It was big and strange and weird and dangerous and scary.  
And Toriel had left them so soon.  
But they had met Papyrus and Sans so quickly and so fast, and they hadn't even realized that already, right then and there, they had started to form their own family.  
Frisk had been so focused on getting to the surface that they hadn't even stopped to see all of the amazing, wonderful monsters she had met along the way, and the family they had made by accident.  
It was funny, really, how much passed you by when your focus was on somehting so simple. You could miss the big things in life, like where your home really was.  
No, their home was not above ground, but with the monster family they had assembled.  
Home was really wherever there was people who cared.  
And your family, well, that was the people who cared about you most. And Frisk had somehow gotten some of the best people to be their family without even really trying. They had gone through so much, so many pains and sorrows, but in the end, her family had stuck with her.  
Not to mention they had learned so much.  
The biggest thing they had learned was that, you always had another choice than to kill. You could always sow mercy, or save those who thought lost. Everyone, even the worst people, had something good in them, and Frisk believed in that strongly.  
Despite everything, despite all the hurt, all the puzzles, all of the nightmares and sadness, the battles and crying, Frisk was still Frisk.  
They might have nightmares about Flowey forever, they might be a little scared of tunnels now, but through it all, new and old, happy and sad, frisk knew her family would stand by her, until the very end.  
The thought of Frisk's family fills them with DETERMINATION.


	3. Martyrtale AU

You had come to your decision long ago, in fact, near the beginning of this journey. Even though everyone thought all you wanted to do was to go home, you didn't have the heart to tell them what you were really going to do. You weren't brave enough to speak the words you needed to.  
And now the time had already come, and you had said nothing about it, laughing and playing along with their games and jokes, pretending everything was alright. Sans had already left. he was your last to chance to let anyone know and you had still wilted in the face of telling your friend.   
The golden hallway was beautiful, enchanting really, allowing an amazing view of everything, lavish and royal. You came to the end of the corridor, a small, bittersweet smile creasing your face as you entered a place that looked all too familiar to your weary eyes.  
It was an exact copy or Toriel's house, only white.  
You could practically hear your heart breaking from the memories of the goat mother, tall, kind, and strong. You felt the hot tears streaming down your cheeks as you walked to the stairs, only to find a chain. A chain with a note telling you where the keys were. But you had to know, had to see for yourself if everything was really the exact same.  
You wandered down the hallway which you already knew too well, checking each room as you went, the tears still coming, your body shuddering with every inhale, collapsing every time you exhaled. You soon made your way back towards the kitchen.  
But there was that chair there, and the coals were still warm. You fell to your knees in front of the chair. Maybe you could just curl up in that chair and wait for someone to come and find you, to come and save you from yourself and what you were going to do, and this big, huge, scary world. You wanted someone to come and snuggle with you on the chair, pet your head and tell you everything was going to be alright.  
But no. You couldn't wait for something like that to happen. It would be against your integrity, to do such a thing. You picked yourself up and continued to the kitchen, giving the thrown out recipes a sparing glance, knowing that if you lingered any more, your legs wouldn't move. You rushed to the stairs, key in hand, and unlocked the chain blocking your passage.  
You came out in a white hallway that looked different than the ruins exit back with Toriel. You sigh with relief, knowing you wouldn't be able to handle any more reminders, and you head straight to where Asgore was supposed to be.  
You quietly turn the knob and enter.   
It's a garden, full of green leaves and blooming golden flowers, like the ones you fell in. It took everything you had not to fall down again, and lay there, waiting for the king to pick you up.  
Speaking of which, he had his back to you, facing something else. His huge shoulders had a cape draped around them, a deep purple and you could just see the tip of his head. His ears picked up as he heard your shuddering breaths, and he turned around, slowly.  
Kindness. That's what you thought of when you saw his face. He looked kind and elderly, but royal, like a real king. He smiled bitterly, knowing exactly what was about to happen  
Well, maybe not exactly.  
You're only half listening as the king blathers on about killing you and offering you tea. then he tells you to meet him in the next room, where the barrier is.  
You nod half-heartily and follow right after the huge goat man, meeting him fairly in the next room.  
You brace yourself as he looks at you, mumbles something about being truly sorry, and engages you in combat, by pulling out his trident and-  
He smashed your MERCY button.   
It wasn't like you were going to need it anyways.  
As the battle ensued, you smile small-y, crying still as a new button took the place of the MERCY one.  
SACRIFICE.  
You knew it would come this entire time.  
You knew it would be there waiting.  
You already knew what you were going to do.  
You thought about what would happen after you chose it. Your friends. They would be heart-broken. they would probably cry. But they would see sunlight, feel the wind on their skin. They would go to the surface, and there would be no blood shed but your own, of your own free will. It would be better for everyone this way, without any death or despair or anything. You would go peacefully and your friends would remember you.  
Maybe you would even be remembered as a martyr.  
That would be nice.  
You look up at Asgore as you press the button.   
Your SOUL is floating just above your hands now. Asgore looks up, confused.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, surprised.  
"take it." you say quietly, offering the soul out to Asgore. You had persevered through so much, and you couldn't stop now.  
Asgore stares at it, unsure. you can see something whelling in his eyes, but you know it;s only justice that you do this. It was the right, clean, thing to do, and you would do it. You had been patient, waiting up until this moment, and you would not crack now.  
Asgore had begun to cry as well.  
"There has to be a better way. Without either of us dying."  
"Take it." you say a little louder, shoving the soul closer to the the king, who was now crouching.  
"You'll be remembered. I promise you." he said, taking your soul.  
You felt yourself dying already, your body losing the will to stay alive without a soul.  
You figured you could actually live without a soul, but what was the point? Without it you're sure you wouldn't be able to be compassionate any more.  
So you let yourself die.  
*  
Asgore breathed in the new air, monsters surrounding him on a mountain top. In his arms was the body of Frisk.  
Toriel's eyes were still wet. She couldn't believe she had lost yet another.  
Undyne was trying her best to hold it together, but she missed the punk already.  
Alphys hadn't even gone to the surface yet. She was a wreck.  
Sans had locked himself away, although crying could be heard through his door.  
Papyrus sat without Sans, in a darkened room. His cape was wet.  
Mettaton wouldn't admit anything to anyone, insisting the show must go on.  
No one was really sure who it was in the end that made the rest of them move on.  
Maybe it was because Frisk's soul, although now used, lingered on.  
Maybe it gave their friends much needed DETERMINATION.  
A martyr indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little scribble is what I called Martyrtale, an AU of Undertale. Instead of FIGHTing or ACTing with Asgore, in this AU, a new button called SACRIFICE appears, allowing Frisk to sacrifice them self and live on as a martyr. Their soul lingers behind, giving every monster a little more DETERMINATION.  
> Feel free to use this AU, even though I have no idea why you would. Please tag me if you post it to tumblr (use the tag universe's galaxies lookie), Instagram (mine is messy_artist) or send me the link in the comments to wherever you posted it!


End file.
